


Bêbado de amor, só se for

by kimita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerdiness, One Shot, Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimita/pseuds/kimita
Summary: Baekhyun nunca imaginaria que a coragem para finalmente declarar-se estava naquelas simples latinhas de cerveja – sem álcool.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Bêbado de amor, só se for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iambyuntiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/gifts).



> Só colocando aqui a fanfic que fiz pra Barbs em 2017 (?? eu claramente não lembro o ano, mas acho que é isso mesmo)
> 
> Boa leitura pra quem resolver ler por aqui <3

Baekhyun nunca fora muito resistente quando o assunto era bebidas alcoólicas.

Ele era um jovenzinho de dezoito anos, já com um pezinho para fora do ensino médio, sofredor nato quando o assunto era Greys Anatomy e divulgador do universo – e livros – de Percy Jackson. Como o bom filho de Apolo que era, espalhava animação e brincadeiras, nunca deixando o assunto morrer na roda de conhecidos e sempre disposto a ajudar os amigos nos trabalhos da aula de Artes.

Era aquele típico adolescente que todo mundo gostava, não por alguma peculiaridade em particular, mas simplesmente porque Baekhyun parecia ter uma luzinha que atraía todo mundo para perto dele. Foi assim com Jongin, seu primeiro amiguinho na escola, com Sehun e Yifan na sexta série, com Kyungsoo na sétima e, então, Chanyeol, no último ano do ensino fundamental.

Ah, Chanyeol... É com esse simples nome que nossa história finalmente começa.

Park Chanyeol era o menino esquisitinho que sentava – não no fundo e nem na frente – exatamente no meio da sala. Pelo que Baekhyun ficara sabendo na época, o garoto possuía certo nível de TOC e surtava quando as coisas saíam do ligar. Enfim, ele era alto, bem mais alto que a maioria, e não falava muito com ninguém. Baekhyun até teria puxado assunto com ele naquela época, se não tivesse desenvolvido uma pequena paixonite pelo menino logo nas primeiras semanas de aula.

_Típico._

Oh, sinto muito por decepcioná-los com um típico clichê de filme adolescente, mas acredito que nosso querido Baekhyun mereça ter sua história contada, mesmo que alguns pormenores possam assemelhar-se com tantas outras histórias de tantas outras vidas. Afinal, não é como se quedinhas, penhascos, paixonites e amores platônicos fossem algo original, de todo jeito.

Baekhyun não era um adolescente muito sociável naquela época – apesar de munda gente gostar dele –, preferia mil vezes ler a trilogia de Jogos Vorazes pela quarta vez do que ter de socializar com qualquer pessoa que ele não fazia muita questão de conhecer.

Mas Chanyeol – _ah_ , o Park –, fora a primeira pessoa com quem Baekhyun quis fazer amizade depois daqueles anos todos de reclusão no ensino fundamental. O maior, apesar de parecer ser o seu oposto, era muito inteligente e, apesar de quieto e cheio de manias que faziam muita gente se afastar, ele tinha ótimos amigos também, um deles sendo Yifan.

Embora querendo muito conversar com o garoto mais alto, Baekhyun não possuía habilidades para socialização, então ficava apenas observando-o ler algumas HQs no intervalo, quase sempre mastigando um sanduíche que trazia de casa.

Sem qualquer coragem para dar um mínimo “oi” ao garoto, Baekhyun continuou sua vida de estudante que deixava de fazer a lição de casa porque perdia a noção do tempo assistindo a segunda temporada de Game os Thrones, quando, em um dia no qual saía da biblioteca com Orgulho e Preconceito debaixo do braço, Park Chanyeol interceptou-o bem no meio do corredor.

— Oi, Baekhyun. — Um sorriso tímido acompanhava a voz acanhada de Chanyeol, enquanto as mãos não desgrudavam da barra da camiseta.

— Ah, oi, Chanyeol. — Um riso nervoso desprendeu-se da garganta do Byun.

— Veio... — Ele parecia um pouco perdido olhando para os lados, talvez não sabendo exatamente o que dizer. — Veio da biblioteca?

Chanyeol pareceu notar o livro que Baekhyun carregava, então o menor apenas concordou com a cabeça, sentindo as mãos suarem por causa do nervosismo.

— Sua camiseta é incrível.

Baekhyun olhou para o que vestia, constatando surpreso que, de todas as coisas do mundo para reparar, Chanyeol escolhera sua camiseta do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Uma pequena euforia instalou-se no coração do Byun, finalmente achando um assunto que pudesse puxar com o Park. Agora, eles poderiam ser amigos e lerem juntos todos os livros de Percy Jackson.

— Gosta de Percy Jackson? — Baekhyun não se continha em pura animação.

Chanyeol piscou os olhos, depois voltou a olhar para sua camiseta laranja.

— Claro! — Abriu um sorriso gigante, balançando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

— De quem você é filho?

— Oi? — Chanyeol não parecia ter entendido.

— De qual deus ou deusa você é filho? — Baekhyun esclareceu, vai ver Chanyeol estava nervoso por socializar, já que ele não fazia muito isso.

— Ah, sim. — Riu. Baekhyun poderia até estar imaginando coisas, mas aquela parecia uma risada de puro nervosismo.

Silêncio.

— E então? — Insistiu. Talvez Chanyeol houvesse esquecido de responder sua pergunta.

— Ah, sim, claro. — Soltou um risinho e desviou o olhar para longe do rosto de Baekhyun. — Ártemis, sou filho dela.

Primeiro Baekhyun pensou ter ouvido errado, porque era algo inacreditável demais para se levar a sério. Depois, piscou os olhos confusos, logo projetando seu maior “Quê?” mental de indignação. Sorriu amarelo para o Park, se perguntando quão mal educado pareceria se acabasse afastando-se lentamente.

— Mesmo? — Baekhyun arqueou as duas sobrancelhas. — _Que legal_ , Chanyeol. Agora me explique como os filhos de Ártemis são concebidos. — Estreitou os olhos.

Chanyeol pigarreou.

— Você sabe, Baekhyun.

— Eu sei?

— Claro que sim. — As bochechas ficaram vermelhas. — Aquela história das cegonhas na aula de ciências...

— _Jura_ , Chanyeol? — Indagou sarcástico. — Achei mesmo que filhos de Ártemis nasciam das plantações de repolho de Deméter. — Caprichou na ironia. — Você deve ser bem especial, já que Ártemis é uma deusa _virgem_ que _odeia homens_ e optou por _não_ ter filhos.

Chanyeol sorriu amarelo.

— Sério? — Ele não encarava o mais baixo. — Que estranho.

“Estranho é você!”

— Pois é. — O Byun não conseguia disfarçar seu olhar julgador.

A palavra _poser_ dançando em sua cabeça, enquanto uma pontinha de decepção desprendia-se de seu olhar.

Não voltou a ter contato com o Park pelo resto do mês, sentindo-se um pouco chateado com isso. Chanyeol parecia um garoto muito legal, mas toda vez que o Byun olhava para ele, a sentença “Sou filho de Ártemis” entrava por seus ouvidos. E então Baekhyun gargalhava, para depois sentir-se um pouquinho culpado pela situação.

Poderia ter continuado assim até o final do ano, mas em uma manhã de outono, Baekhyun chegara mais cedo na escola, encontrando Park Chanyeol reclamando sozinho, enquanto lia “A esperança” na sala de aula. Ele não havia percebido a presença do mais baixo, então o Byun apoiou-se na mesa do professor para observar aquele garoto enorme, de olhos inchados e vermelhos pelo choro recente, murmurando coisas desconexas ao ler as últimas páginas do livro.

— É isso? — Chanyeol parecia meio indignado. — Não acredito! Como ela pôde matar o Finick desse jeito? Minha filha, por que você não pegou o Gale para treinar seus assassinatos como escritora? Pelo amor, me diz o que esse traste fez de bom na história, porque até agora não encontrei. Suzanne, o menino não fez nada além de encher o saco da Katniss e servir de empata foda.

E então Baekhyun gargalhou. Teve de rir porque a forma ressentida com a qual Chanyeol falava era muito parecida com a dele próprio logo que terminara aquele mesmo livro.

Chanyeol imediatamente olhou-lhe assustado, apertando o livro contra o peito ao mesmo tempo em que as bochechas ficavam muito vermelhas. Talvez ele não entendesse muito bem porque Byun Baekhyun estava sorrindo para ele, mas o fato era que o mais baixo encontrava-se feliz por constatar que Chanyeol lia outros livros que ele gostava.

— Tendo um dia difícil? — Ajeitou a mochila nos ombros ao perguntar.

— Só estou um pouco decepcionado. — Chanyeol não o encarava, parecia ocupar os olhos em fitar o livro azul em cima da carteira. — Tenho a impressão de que faltou alguma coisa.

Baekhyun sorriu compreensivo.

— Sei exatamente como você se sente.

O olhar de entendimento mútuo foi o primeiro grande passo para que o pequeno erro de Chanyeol fosse esquecido para que eles começassem de novo. Então, Baekhyun fez o Park ler os livros de Percy Jackson, assim como Chanyeol conseguiu, depois de muita insistência, que o Byun superasse sua birrinha com Cassandra Clare para aventurar-se no mundo dos caçadores de sombras. Baekhyun gostaria de deixar claro que só seguiu a leitura por causa de Magnus Bane e Tessa Gray – afinal, não era qualquer pessoa que conseguia ficar com os dois carinhas bonitinhos no final da história.

De livro em livro e de série em série, uma amizade foi surgindo, Chanyeol foi incluído no círculo de amigos do Byun e o mais baixo tratou de guardar a paixonite no fundo do coração. E, embora nunca esquecida, ela precisou ser silenciada para que as coisas entre ele e Chanyeol dessem certo na medida do possível. Porque Baekhyun sabia que não era correspondido e, de verdade mesmo, estava bem com isso.

Ao ingressarem no ensino médio, as coisas complicaram um pouquinho. O grupo dividiu-se nas turmas, os garotos podendo conversar apenas antes das aulas e na hora do intervalo. Com isso, mais saídas nos finais de semana foram marcadas, nas quais Yifan começou a arrastá-los para as primeiras festinhas adolescentes.

Foi em uma dessas festinhas malucas que Baekhyun descobriu o gosto amargo da cerveja e que beber um copinho de vodca todo de uma vez era semelhante a ingerir fogo líquido. Foi nessa mesma festa que ele percebeu não ser muito resistente a álcool, que beijar alguém aleatório era mais complicado e estranho do que imaginava, e que vomitar nos tênis de Chanyeol para depois ficar chorando no ombro dele não era o melhor jeito para terminar a noite.

Baekhyun nunca mais bebeu depois daquela tragédia.

No segundo ano, o garoto percebeu que ele não era o tipo de pessoa com disposição para sair de casa quase à meia noite e voltar as cinco. Ele ainda preferia madrugar vendo Arrow e Teen Wolf, talvez também perdendo a hora para terminar Maze Runner ou assistindo qualquer animação da Disney, cujo final sempre fazia Baekhyun chorar como um bebê.

Quase no final do segundo ano, Chanyeol pareceu finalmente compartilhar do mesmo ideal que o Byun, abandonando os outros amigos nas festas para apoiar o baixinho em suas leituras madrugada a fora e saindo tarde muitas vezes para comprar potes de sorvete ou barras de chocolate quando seu amigo chorava como um garotinho por causa de Irmão Urso e Bambi.

As coisas pareciam seguir muito bem daquele jeito, embora o coraçãozinho adolescente de Baekhyun apertasse no peito toda vez que rumores de Chanyeol namorando surgiam pela escola, também não colaborando ao bater assustadoramente descompassado cada vez que o Park chegava perto demais de si. Nessas duas situações, o mais baixo fechava os olhos e respirava fundo, voltando a concentrar-se em Lua de Larvas, o livro que estava demorando demais para terminar.

Embora Chanyeol fosse gentil e todo maravilhozinho – apesar de ter corrido para o Acampamento Júpiter na primeira oportunidade que aparecera –, Baekhyun não podia arriscar a amizade que possuíam ao decidir contar para o outro os sentimentos que guardava desde a oitava série.

O jovem convenceu-se disso durante quase todo o ensino médio, mas, após um terceiro ano cansativo de estudos para os vestibulares mais horríveis do país, Baekhyun percebeu que poderia perder naquele fim de período escolar a única chance para se declarar. Acontece que Chanyeol estava se preparando para ingressar em uma universidade diferente da que Baekhyun decidira entrar, o que significava que, depois daquele ano, eles se veriam muito menos, o Park conheceria pessoas novas e interessantes, e Baekhyun teria cada vez menos espaço na vida dele.

Chanyeol poderia arranjar uma veterana bonita como namorada ou apaixonar-se por um calouro do curso de música. As possibilidades eram muitas e nenhuma parecia animadora. Em todas elas, seu grande amigo seguia em frente e Baekhyun ficava parado no mesmo lugar com um amor não correspondido entalado na garganta.

Deveria fazer alguma coisa antes que aquela tragédia premeditada ocorresse?

— Você vai na comemoração que o Kyungsoo está planejando?

Sua linha deprimente de raciocínio foi interrompida por Kim Jongin, a única pessoa em seu ciclo de amigos que sabia de seu amor platônico por Chanyeol. Era o moreno que consolava Baekhyun em sua pseudo melancolia quando boatos de Chanyeol ficando com alguém apareciam pela escola. Jongin era um amigo dedicado, sempre correndo atrás da verdade e descobrindo que a grande maioria dos rumores não passavam apenas disso.

— Não vai dar. — Murmurou, muito concentrado em ler Convergente.

— Como não? — Pareceu desacreditado ao perguntar, mas não foi indignação suficiente para Baekhyun tirar os olhos do livro. — A gente mal se viu fora da escola esse ano, precisamos comemorar o fim do nosso sufoco.

Baekhyun marcou o livro com um pedaço de papel.

— Os resultados nem foram divulgados ainda. — Lembrou.

— E você tem alguma dúvida do nosso sucesso?

O Byun arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Qual é, Baek! Você sabe que a gente foi muito bem. — Revirou os olhos.

— Tanto faz. — Voltou a murmurar, dessa vez de forma ranzinza.

— Você precisa ir! — Jongin ficava muito chato quando resolvia insistir em alguma coisa. — Vai ser nossos amigos todos reunidos outra vez.

Baekhyun ralhou baixinho.

— Eu tenho leituras atrasadas do ano todo, não vai rolar. — Já dava a conversa por encerrada.

— O Chanyeol vai. — Disse como quem não queria nada.

O mais baixo estreitou os olhos, fuzilando Jongin com seu olhar afiado.

— Espero que você não esteja insinuando nada.

— Não estou. — Respondeu de forma falsamente inocente. — Só queria que você fosse se divertir um pouco com a gente.

Baekhyun decidiu ignorá-lo.

— Junmyeon pensou em comprar cervejas em comemoração. — Tentou convencê-lo com álcool.

_Fala sério, Kim Jongin._

— Legal, mais um motivo para que eu não vá.

Jongin praguejou.

— Acho que o Soo vai finalmente pedir o Jun-hyung em namoro. — Arriscou pela última vez.

Pareceu surtir efeito, porque Baekhyun ergueu o olhar, um pouquinho desacreditado. Ele havia passado boa parte do ensino médio tentando juntar os amigos, falando bem de um para o outro e vice-versa. Sabia que aqueles dois, no fundo, se gostavam e agora que finalmente estava dando tão certo a ponto de um pedido de namoro surgir, não poderia perder um momento tão icônico como aquele.

— Eu te odeio. — Baekhyun murmurou na direção de Jongin.

— Vou avisar aos outros que você decidiu ir.

Byun Baekhyun limitou-se em abrir novamente seu livro e mergulhar na leitura. Só precisava socializar por umas duas horas antes de finalmente ir para casa.

Seria muito _fácil._

[...]

Junmyeon estava radiante naquela sexta-feira à noite.

A música que tocava no aparelho de som era ritmada, mas ninguém estava dançando. Estavam todos jogados na sala de estar, alguns meio espremidos no sofá e outros sentados no tapete felpudo. Sehun estava com as pernas no colo de Jongin, quase pegando no sono. O Oh sentia-se tão exausto depois de jogar a semifinal do torneio escolar de baseball, que estava quase pedindo para Jongin ajudá-lo a voltar para casa.

Kyungsoo possuía o pescoço monopolizado pelos braços de Junmyeon, que não soltava-o desde o tão aguardado pedido de namoro. Chanyeol estava jogando alguma coisa em seu celular e Baekhyun queria ir embora.

Yifan saiu da cozinha carregando um balde de gelo e as tão esperadas latinhas de cerveja, seguindo até o quintal da família Do. Chanyeol e Jongin foram atrás do mais alto enquanto Sehun ajeitava-se em um dos sofás para tirar um cochilo. O novo casal da nação decidiu então que aquele seria um momento propício para agarramentos na frente de Baekhyun.

Tudo que o Byun queria era passar o resto da noite segurando vela, _claro que sim._

Levantou-se do lugar em que estava sentado, seguindo para a cozinha, decidido a ficar por lá até Kyungsoo e Junmyeon pararem de encenar o filme 300 com suas línguas. Apoiou-se na bancada, suspirando de forma derrotada. Foi quando viu seis latinhas perdidas de cerveja.

Abriu uma delas sem importar-se muito com o que estava fazendo no final das contas. Sentia sede e estava frustrado com a forma que sua adolescência se encaminhava para o final. Tossiu um pouco ao sentir o gosto amargo do líquido meio morno no paladar, pensando seriamente em parar de ingerir aquela coisa horrorosa.

Bela maneira de comemorar o fim da tragédia grega que representava o vestibular, Baekhyun!

De repente, lembrou-se do início do ano, mais precisamente da madrugada em que havia terminado de ler Eleanor & Park, um pouco abalado e frustrado com o final. Depois de revirar o livro atrás de alguma espécie de epílogo e fuçar na internet apenas para aumentar sua frustração ao ver fanarts lindas sobre o casal principal, ligou para Chanyeol tão no automático que nem notou o relógio digital sinalizando três horas da manhã.

— Baek? — A voz grossa e rouca de sono indagou.

Um suspiro bobo e apaixonado escapou dos lábios de Baekhyun, fazendo o garoto bater-se mentalmente e fungar.

— Vocês está chorando? — Pareceu preocupado.

— Ah, eu só terminei aquele livro que você me indicou. — Enrolou-se mais no cobertor fofinho, querendo esconder-se do mundo para aproveitar a sensação maravilhosa que era terminar um bom livro e poder falar sobre ele com Chanyeol.

— E o que você achou? — A pergunta parecia recheada de expectativa.

— Maravilhoso. — Riu ao ouvir a exclamação animada do amigo. — Só queria mesmo saber quais as três palavras que a Eleanor escreveu para o Park no final do livro.

Chanyeol concordou consigo.

— Acho que daria minha action figure do Visão para ter a oportunidade de descobrir. — Chanyeol disse cheio de convicção, o que fez Baekhyun rir.

— Você nunca daria um de seus bonequinhos.

— É tão ofensivo o modo como você fala dos meus bebês. — O Park parecia chateado.

— Desculpe.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, apenas podendo ser ouvidas as respirações de ambos.

— Quais você acha que são? — Chanyeol perguntou de repente.

— Como assim?

— As palavras da Eleanor, o que você acha que ela escreveu?

Baekhyun pensou por um momento.

— Não sei. — Finalmente respondeu. — Talvez “I need you”? — Sugeriu.

— Faço a linha trouxa e romântico. — A voz do amigo surgiu depois de alguns segundos. — Gosto de pensar que ela disse que o amava.

— Mas isso é muito clichê! — O Byun protestou.

— Qual livro da Rainbow não é cheio de clichês? — Chanyeol riu.

Ainda mais ranzinza, Baekhyun abriu a segunda latinha, sendo o gosto daquela que sorvia no momento mais amargo que o da anterior. Deveria ser o gosto da derrota no final de tudo, não é mesmo?

Sinceramente, Baekhyun não sabia mais o que estava fazendo com a sua vida de perdedor. Queria simplesmente ligar o botãozinho do _dane-se_ – para não usar palavra pior – e pedir encarecidamente para que todos fossem dar uma volta no quinto dos infernos, seu coração trouxa e iludido sendo o primeiro da fila de idiotas.

 _Ha-ha-ha_ , estava acordando seu pior lado, viva a casa de Slytherin!

Sua casa de Hogwarts era outra coisinha que havia desencadeado problemas em sua vida de trouxa iludido romanticamente. Afinal, ter um Chanyeol chateado para caramba no meio do seu quarto enquanto choramingava em posição fetal na cama do mais baixo era muita, muita, _muita_ maldade mesmo.

Acontecera duas semanas após aquela festa traumática. Baekhyun ainda sentia-se um pouco constrangido pelo papelão que fizera, principalmente quando conseguia lembrar-se nitidamente da quase burrada que cometera ao tentar expor seus sentimentos à Chanyeol e, no final, apenas derramar tudo que possuía em seu estômago em cima dos tênis dele.

Chanyeol havia ido até a casa do mais baixo para fazer algo muito importante. Passara boa parte do ano devorando os livros de Harry Potter, chorando horrores com o final. Entrando em uma espécie de estado depressivo e recuperando-se o suficiente para finalmente entrar no site Pottermore no intuito de fazer o teste oficial e descobrir sua casa em Hogwarts.

Byun Baekhyun estava ali presente como seu apoio, acessando o site e preparando tudo para que seu amigo pudesse começar e sanar logo uma de suas principais dúvidas.

O teste levou menos de dez minutos, mas o resultado fez Chanyeol arregalar os olhos para logo fazer uma cara de morte. Baekhyun, em um primeiro momento, não soube o que fazer ao ver aquele olhar perdido, mas suspirou dando tapinhas consoladores nas costas do amigo. Tanta decepção por um simples resultado poderia parecer um exagero para quem visse de fora, porém Chanyeol havia criado muita expectativa para aquela descoberta e, bem, ele não gostava da Sonserina.

— Não é tão ruim assim. — Tentou confortá-lo.

— Como não?! — Pronunciou de um jeito ressentido. — Isso deve estar errado, não posso ficar em uma casa horrível!

— Ei, é a minha casa. — Baekhyun estreitou os olhos.

— Mas ela não tem nada a ver comigo!

Chanyeol foi murchando como uma flor que parou de ser regada, deitando em posição fetal na cama de Baekhyun e murmurando sobre o quanto ele não possuía sorte nessa vida. O Park parecia muito abatido enquanto esfregava o rosto já choroso no travesseiro do amigo.

Oh, Deus, era tão bonitinho!

O Byun suspirou, tanto por causa da paixonite que sentia, quanto por querer ajudar Chanyeol. Por isso, pegou o computador e abriu na internet uma página cheia de testes sobre as casas de Hogwarts, selecionando alguns e chamando o Park para tirar a prova ao fazê-los.

Cinco resultados designando o Park para a casa da Lufa-lufa foram mais do que suficientes para Chanyeol sorrir gigante e comemorar feliz, esmagando Baekhyun em um abraço de urso quase sendo responsável pela taquicardia repentina do baixinho, que ficou com as bochechas extremamente quentes e vermelhas.

— Parabéns, lufano bobão. — Baekhyun deu um soquinho no ombro do mais alto, ainda de bochechas coradas.

— Obrigado, Baek. — Chanyeol ainda estava com aquele sorriso gigantesco que fazia o menor suspirar.

Os dois passaram o restante da tarde visitando lojas online que vendiam produtos de Harry Potter, Chanyeol escolhendo animadamente quase todos os artigos relacionados com a casa a qual seu coração bondoso de fato pertencia.

Baekhyun não quis pensar no quanto estava sendo ridículo até em pensamentos quando começou a tomar a terceira lata de cerveja, puxando um banco e sentando-se por ali mesmo. Era incrível como Chanyeol possuía uma influência enorme sobre ele, sempre dando um jeitinho de conseguir o que queria. No ano passado estava registrado o melhor exemplo desse fato, pois Chanyeol arrastou-o para o cinema só porque sonhara que os dois estavam indo assistir “O mar de monstros”.

Se Baekhyun tinha trauma absoluto do primeiro filme da franquia, já dava para imaginar a vontade que ele sentia de entrar naquela sala de cinema. Mas, mesmo dizendo para Chanyeol que era mais lucrativo gastar o dinheiro dos ingressos para comprar sorvete, não teve muito jeito.

Dez _fucking_ minutos de filme foram mais que suficientes para Chanyeol começar a reclamar no cinema, fazendo muitas pessoas virarem as cabeças na direção deles, pedindo para que ele calasse a boca. Baekhyun apenas ria baixinho das falas altas e indignadas do amigo, mas concordava com ele em cada sentença proferida.

— Me explica porque eles mudaram do _nada_ o cabelo da Annabeth nessa desgraça, porque eu ainda não achei a lógica.

— No livro ela é loira. — Uma menina mais nova, sentada na poltrona da frente, respondeu com um ar superior de quem havia lido os livros.

— Jura, anjo? — Chanyeol arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Você não acha bizarro a menina ter o cabelo castanho no primeiro filme e, do nada, sem explicação nenhuma, a bichinha aparecer loiríssima? Sem falar nesse Percy de dezoito anos, praticamente entrando na universidade. Bem louco, não é?

Baekhyun agarrou o braço de Chanyeol, apenas no caso dele tentar pular no pescoço da garota.

— O filme foi _baseado_ no livro, não precisa ser tudo igualzinho. — A garota rebateu.

— Nesse caso o filme foi baseado em altas viagens na maionese, porque tirando o nome dos personagens, nada tem a ver com nada do livro.

Ok, era hora de Baekhyun arrastar Chanyeol para bem longe daquela confusão e alimentá-lo com muito açúcar para que ele não se sentisse triste ou frustrado.

— Vem, Yeol, não quero ver você começar a espumar. — Baekhyun riu. — Te pago um sorvete.

A ideia pareceu convencer o convencer, porque ele ignorou a menina e seguiu Baekhyun para longe do cinema. E, mesmo reclamando sobre os quinze minutos de filme que olhara durante o restante do passeio, o mais baixo estava satisfeito por poder ver o sorrisinho do Park depois de cada colherada do sorvete que o Byun comprara.

A quarta cerveja fez a cabeça de Baekhyun rodar ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia uma vontade crescente de vomitar. Jongin passou pela cozinha, perguntando se o mais velho estava bem, então Baekhyun resolveu apenas acenar repetidas vezes com a cabeça.

Ele não estava _nada_ bem.

Deveria ter ficado em casa, lendo Carry On pela sexta vez. Aquele livro era sua relíquia e era também um presente de Chanyeol. Lembrava como se a cena houvesse acontecido ontem.

— Chanyeol! — Baekhyun berrara contra o celular assim que ele fora atendido pelo amigo.

Era uma da manhã e o mais baixo só estava surtando em voz alta porque seus pais estavam viajando. Isso dava oportunidade para o Byun berrar pelo quarto, olhando seu objeto de mais profundo desejo consumista praticamente reluzindo na tela do computador.

— O que você quer comprar agora? — Chanyeol riu com a voz rouca de sono.

Pausa para que Byun Baekhyun pudesse suspirar como um idiota apaixonado.

Certo, podemos continuar.

— Chanyeol, abra o site da Amazon agora mesmo, nesse exatíssimo momento. — Ditou afobado.

Ouviu alguns sons pelo quarto do Park, indicando que ele provavelmente estava fazendo exatamente o que Baekhyun havia pedido.

— O que você quer que eu faça? — Perguntou com uma voz desconfiada e sonolenta.

— Agora você vai na guia de busca e vai digitar o nome de um livro chamado Carry On. — Mandou divertido.

Silêncio.

— Meu Deus, Baekhyun, você não brinca com a minha cara. — Chanyeol falou nervoso.

— Dê um _enter_ , bobão.

Novamente o silêncio.

— MISERICÓRDIA, BAEKHYUN!

O menor gargalhou.

— Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo? — Baekhyun perguntou divertido.

— Eu não consigo mesmo acreditar.

— Pois acredite. — Assegurou. — Há quanto tempo estamos esperando por esse dia glorioso?

— Desde que terminados Fangirl. — Lembrou. — Legal, vamos comprar antes que esgote.

Um minuto de silêncio fúnebre.

— Gastei minha mesada no box de As crônicas de Gelo e Fogo.

Pausa para a risada de desdém de Chanyeol.

— Então quer dizer que você vai ficar sem o livro mais esperado do ano?

Baekhyun suspirou.

— Vou sobreviver.

— Mesmo se eu esfregar minha conquista na sua cara?

— Você é um ser humano horrível, sonserino enrustido.

E então Baekhyun deligara o celular.

Duas semanas depois, Chanyeol aparecera em sua casa, entregando um pacote quadrado. Antes que Baekhyun pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o maior saíra correndo, deixando o Byun para chorar de emoção ao rasgar aquele embrulho mal feito e constatar que aquilo era um volume novinho e cheiroso de Carry On.

Chanyeol era _tãããão_ legal.

Tomou um gole da quinta cerveja tentando lembrar do motivo exato de ter saído de casa naquela noite. Ao invés de chegar a uma resposta, apenas soltou uma risada confusa ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava do choque mais recente de seu coraçãozinho iludido e ludibriado.

Há dois meses, Baekhyun tentara embarcar na loucura de um relacionamento virtual. Se ele não levava jeito para chegar nas pessoas pessoalmente para fins amorosos, quem sabe ele não dava sorte com algumas andanças pela internet? Foi pensando em tentar superar o amor platônico por Chanyeol e convencer-se de uma vez por todas que os dois eram apenas bons amigos, que Baekhyun encontrou Irene em um chat qualquer.

Ela era muito legal, uma garota bonita e os dois se davam muito bem, mas, depois de um mês, a menina simplesmente havia sumido, deixando Baekhyun muito frustrado. Ele sentiu-se tão para baixo que Chanyeol logo percebeu, aparecendo de surpresa em sua casa com um pote gigantesco de sorvete e um pendrive lotado com os maiores clássicos da Disney.

Os dois jogaram-se na cama de Baekhyun e ajeitaram o computador dele, preparados para passar o resto da tarde na companhia de Mulan e Peter Pan. Tudo estava tranquilo, com eles assistindo o primeiro filme e suspirando pela protagonista, vendo-a ser mais forte e corajosa que os soldados homens da tropa.

— Se a Mulan são tivesse o Shang, eu namoraria com ela. — Chanyeol murmurou.

— Eu também. — Baekhyun concordou. — Mas se você for levar em consideração o ano do filme, ela seria um pouquinho velha para a nossa idade.

— Acho que, no fundo, meu sonho é casar com o Peeta. — Chanyeol admitiu, fazendo Baekhyun rir. — Fala sério, o menino é padeiro, eu poderia comer muito bem pelo resto da minha vida, sem falar naquela gentileza e bondade. Melhor candidato a marido.

— Achei que o seu tipo ideal fosse o Park. — O mais baixo falou. — Ele é nerd, inteligente e ama quadrinhos, sem falar no gosto musical maravilhoso dele.

— Park & Park, garanto que Rainbow não pensou em um hino desses. — Acabou rindo. — Mas e você? Namoraria com quem?

Essa história é um belo clichê, então já deve imaginar que um “com você” quase escapara da boca de Baekhyun. Segurando a respostas verdadeira bem no fundo da garganta, ele apenas resolvera pensar sobre a questão.

— Acho que eu namoraria tranquilamente o Baz. — Baekhyun chegou a uma conclusão.

— Eu não gosto do Tyrannus.

— Só você chama ele assim.

— É porque eu não gosto dele.

— Falou o cara que suspirou com Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch durante todo o livro de Carry On. — Zombou.

— É mentira.

— Eu tenho todos os prints no meu celular, Chanyeol.

— Isso nunca aconteceu.

— Por que de repente você não gosta dele?

— Por nada em particular. — Deu de ombros. — Só acho que você é muita areia para aquele caminhãozinho.

Baekhyun sentiu até o pescoço esquentar com a vergonha.

— A gente fica aqui escolhendo alguém para namorar e no final vamos ficar chupando dedo. — O Byun sorriu triste ao lembrar que todos os personagens existiam na ficção e que deveriam estar muito bem casados a uma hora daquelas.

— Se nada der certo na nossa vida amorosa, vamos adotar quarenta e sete gatos e alugar um apartamento no subúrbio da cidade. — Sugeriu.

— Agora só falta você dizer que vamos começar a namorar e tratar os gatos como se fossem nossos filhos. — Baekhyun disse brincando, mas no fundo o coraçãozinho batia forte apenas com a menção daquilo saindo em voz alta da garganta.

— Não seria uma má ideia.

Byun Baekhyun poderia ter morrido ali mesmo, do ladinho de Chanyeol, enquanto uma avalanche ganhava forma na tela do computador. Quis muito perguntar se Chanyeol estava planejando lhe matar apenas com palavras, mas viu que o maior já estava imerso no filme, parecendo muito concentrado na cascata branca engolindo os homens maus.

Tudo bem, chega dessa merda, Baekhyun.

Pisou em cima da quinta latinha de cerveja, decidido a fazer qualquer porcaria pela vida miserável de adolescente que estava chegando ao fim. Levantou-se do banco, tropeçando nos próprios pés e quase caindo no processo. Recuperou-se como pôde, andando cambaleante até chegar na sala de estar. Encontrou Kyungsoo e Junmyeon sentados no tapete fofinho, enquanto Sehun e Jongin ocupavam o sofá minúsculo. Os quatro assistindo alguma coisa do Animal Planet.

Seguiu firmemente até a varanda da casa, quase caindo por cima de Junmyeon ao andar pelo tapete. Não deveria ter bebido, agora estava completamente grogue.

— Baek, você está bem? — A pergunta partiu de Sehun.

— Claro, claro. — A resposta foi contrária ao movimento negativo da cabeça. — Só passei um pouquinho da conta nas cervejas.

Viu Jongin franzir o rosto.

— Mas... — Jongin pretendia dizer alguma coisa, mas Baekhyun prontamente interrompeu.

— Sei que eu disse que nunca mais iria colocar uma gotinha de álcool na boca, mas quando eu vi, pronto, já tinha ido, não tem mais volta, o álcool se foi.

— Baek, você realmente viu as cervejas que eu comprei? — Junmyeon perguntou um pouco preocupado.

— Não só vi como bebi.

Ele iria falar mais alguma coisa, porém Baekhyun seguiu em frente, praticamente ao tropeços, segurando-se em alguns móveis para ter estabilidade. Caminhou com dificuldade até finalmente chegar na varanda, encontrando Chanyeol e Yifan conversando sobre Stranger Things.

— Preciso falar com você. — Apontou para Chanyeol enquanto dizia embolado. — Hyung, cai fora um minutinho. Ou dois. Ou três, enfim não sei quanto tempo vou levar.

Yifan piscou os olhos.

— Você está bem, Baekhyun?

— Tô maravilhoso. — Respondeu.

Esperou que Yifan se mexesse.

— Ah, sim, tudo bem, estou saindo. — Pescou uma latinha de cerveja e rumou para dentro de casa.

Baekhyun mirou Chanyeol com os olhos serrados, porque não conseguia focar sua visão alterada. Havia decidido jogar tudo o que sentia para fora, aproveitando a coragem que a bebida havia feito surgir em si. Se tudo desse errado e Chanyeol lhe metesse uma bifa no meio da cara, pelo menos o Byun não se lembraria de coisa alguma no dia seguinte.

— Ei, parceiro, você está bem? — Chanyeol quebrou o silêncio.

Chanyeol era _tããããão_ bonitinho.

— Eu só bebi um pouquinho demais, mas pelo menos a coragem veio com essa merda de cerveja horrível que eu fiquei tomando.

— Como assim, Baek? — Chanyeol riu, não estava entendendo a lógica de Baekhyun.

— Enfim, vamos logo com essa porcaria porque eu acho mesmo que vou vomitar meu estômago se não falar o que preciso dizer há uns quatro anos. — Murmurou. — Eugostodevocê.

Havia dito mesmo? Oh, Zeus, ele havia dito sim!

— Oi? — O maior franziu o rosto.

— Eu tô bem bêbado, então, se você quiser me dar um super fora e discursar sobre o lance da amizade, vá em frente, mas eu gosto de você, de verdade verdadeira, gosto como o Peeta gosta da Katniss, como o Jace gosta da Clary, como o Baz gosta do Simon, como o Percy gosta da Annabeth, como o Levi gosta da Cat e eu poderia fazer isso o dia todo porque a lista de casais é gigante. — Fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. — Mas eu me sinto como o Nico gostando do Percy, como o Alec gostando do Jace, como o Magnus com aquela quedinha pelo Will e como todos os outros personagens que gostam de pessoas que nunca vão correspondê-los. Mas, mesmo assim, você é meu sol e estrelas e a lua da minha vida. Jesus, estou plagiando o Khal Drogo, desculpa.

Chanyeol passou a mão pelos fios de cabelos, depois, começou a rir.

— Baek, presta atenção em mim agora. — Chanyeol levou as mãos quentinhas até o rosto do menor, segurando nas bochechas rosadas. — O que você bebeu?

Baekhyun estava com um pouquinho de dificuldade para pensar, principalmente porque Chanyeol estava muito perto.

— Cerveja? — Respondeu em tom de dúvida.

— Qual cerveja, exatamente, você bebeu?

— Aquela coisa horrorosa que o Junmyeon comprou.

Chanyeol deu um risinho.

— Aquilo é cerveja sem álcool, Baek. — Informou, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Esse é o momento que damos uns quarenta segundos para que Byun Baekhyun possa absorver todos os detalhes da revelação.

Agora vem o pânico, a incredulidade e o desespero momentâneo.

Partimos então para a parte dos gaguejos.

— M-M-Mas eu estou bêbado! — Exclamou assustado.

— Parece efeito placebo pra mim. — Chanyeol sorriu, então afastou-se de Baekhyun e alcançou uma das latinhas de cerveja. — Olha, aqui diz que o percentual de álcool é igual a zero.

Baekhyun olhou o metal gelado, completamente desacreditado.

A cor avermelhada das bochechas intensificou-se ainda mais e Baekhyun pareceu ter finalmente alguma consciência sobre o que estava fazendo.

Misericórdia, ele estava muitíssimo ferrado.

— Olha, ahn, esqueça o que você ouviu, tudo bem? — Pediu de forma derrotada. — Ou você finge que eu estava realmente bêbado de cair no chão e que não falei coisa com coisa.

Chanyeol voltou a se aproximar, as mãos grandes grudando-se novamente nas bochechas de Baekhyun. O mais baixo instintivamente prendeu a respiração, indagando silenciosamente se, no final das contas, era Chanyeol quem estava bêbado.

— Há quanto tempo gosta de mim? — Perguntou com curiosidade.

Baekhyun choramingou.

— Sério?

Chanyeol afirmou com a cabeça.

— Desde a oitava série. — Murmurou, completamente constrangido.

— Você lembra quando a gente começou a competir sobre tudo no segundo ano? — A pergunta havia pego Baekhyun de surpresa.

Ele lembrava-se. Os dois pegaram a mania de querer ser os primeiros em todas as coisas possíveis, até as mais simples.

“Eu comecei a gostar de Harry Potter com dez anos”

“Eu comecei a gostar com nove, então ganhei” 

“Eu gosto de Jogos Vorazes tem quatro anos e três meses”

“Legal, eu gosto há quatro nos e nove meses. Acho que eu ganhei”

“Tirei nove nessa prova”

“Tirei cinco pontos a mais, ganhei dessa vez”

— Lembro. — O menor respondeu, lembrando também que eles voltavam a fazer isso de vez e quando.

— Você lembra quem estava ganhando?

— Estávamos empatados, Chanyeol.

A resposta cansada de Baekhyun fizera o maior sorrir. O Byun suspirou, apenas desejando ir para casa. Por que Chanyeol não dava logo aquele maldito fora para que ele pudesse chorar e dormir?

— Acho que estou na frente agora.

O mais baixo contorceu o rosto em uma expressão confusa.

— Você é o Rony da minha Hermione desde a sétima série.

Agora dê exatos cinco minutos para que a alma de Baekhyun retorne ao corpo dele, para, penas depois disso, ele conseguir processar a informação completa.

— Oi? Quê? Como?

Chanyeol riu.

— Você acha que eu paguei micão sendo poser de Percy Jackson na oitava série porque exatamente?

Baekhyun quase engasgou.

— Eu pensei que você queria ser meu amigo!

Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

— Baekhyun, eu te dei um livro e nem era por causa de alguma data importante. — Recordou. — Quer prova de amor maior que essa? Eu também convidei indiretamente você para adotar quarenta e sete gatos e ir morar comigo.

— Mas você disse isso como se fosse a sua última opção. — Rebateu.

— Eu não podia deixar tão na cara o meu penhasco por você. — Prontamente justificou.

O mais baixo riu nervoso.

— Calma, acho que vou começar a enfartar a qualquer segundo.

— Tudo bem, eu espero. — Chanyeol sorriu, logo recebendo um tapa no ombro.

— Caramba, não consigo acreditar nessa coisa louca. — Murmurou.

— Eu posso beijar você para tirar a prova.

Oh, Apolo, quem era Baekhyun para recusar alguma coisa nessa altura da vida?

Chanyeol voltou a ficar ainda mais perto, afastando as mãos das bochechas de Baekhyun apenas para selá-las. Beijou o nariz também, apenas porque achava o nariz do mais baixo muito bonitinho e porque sonhava desde muito tempo em poder fazer aquilo.

Quando Baekhyun já começava a acreditar que Chanyeol nunca o beijaria como queria, o maior grudou sua boca na dele e tudo foi perfeito do jeitinho que deveria ser. Baekhyun sentia-se o próprio Potter voando entre as nuvens em uma Nimbus 2000, enquanto seu coraçãozinho sedentário batia tão forte no peito quanto o de Peeta provavelmente bateu quando finalmente fora correspondido.

E Baekhyun não precisava mesmo namorar Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, Stiles Stilinski, Mulan, Daenerys, Scott Maccall ou Tobias Eaton. Ele tinha Park Chanyeol há mais tempo do que imaginava e quem sabe as coisas finalmente poderiam pelo menos dar um pouquinho cero agora?

A vida era realmente uma coisinha louca para caramba porque quando Baekhyun imaginaria que a coragem para finalmente declarar-se estava naquelas simples latinhas de cerveja sem álcool?


End file.
